


When The Sun Sets

by NotAStalker13



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Mess, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAStalker13/pseuds/NotAStalker13
Summary: It was obvious that Dante deeply enjoyed annoying Nero, and one of the major ways he did that was with silly little nicknames. The first one was a simple ‘kid’ and ranged from ‘shithead’ to more sickly sweet terms of endearment such as ‘sweetie’ ‘honey pie’ and Dantes favorite and most use ‘sunshine’. But please remember, don't take away Dante's sunshine.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	When The Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> This song is based on "You Are My Sunshine" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1moWxHdTkT0) and isn't super violent or descriptive, just some language. Most of this story (any scenes with Nero) is actually from the past. 
> 
> I'd like to thank my friend Jackie for not only motivating me to finish my first fic, but also for helping me with ideas and reading over this as my second set of eyes. Love you bro <3

It was obvious that Dante deeply enjoyed annoying Nero, and one of the major ways he did that was with silly little nicknames. The first one was a simple ‘kid’ because compared to Dante, that was exactly what Nero was in age and experience. Noticing the little pause and the tightening in his shoulders whenever he said that, Dante continued to push and add more to the nickname pile. It ranged from ‘shithead’ to more sickly sweet terms of endearment such as ‘sweetie’ ‘honey pie’ and Dantes favorite and most use ‘sunshine’. It started as a simple joke because before Dante really got to know Nero, he thought the younger demon hunter was the complete opposite of the word; he was typically grumpy and marring his beautiful porcelain face with wrinkles. Not only that but he was loud with his shouting whenever he was upset about something, unable to exude even a hint of calmness that Dante felt whenever he basked in the fading warmth of the setting sun. Sneering, Dante would look down at Nero whenever he was being particularly annoying and practically growls "well, aren't you being a fucking ray of sunshine!" To which Nero would typically throw a rude insult or a few curse words at him and slam the door behind him as he stormed out of the Devil May Cry building. That all changed through the years as Dante slowly learned and noticed new things. He stopped using most of the teasing nicknames, yet Sunshine stuck and Nero no longer got upset about it. Rather than start a fight over the name, Nero would send a scoff and eye roll in Dante's direction but there was usually a small little smile that would grace his beautiful face. Dante had then learned the true meaning of sunshine while working late nights with Nero, spending weekends goofing off and playing stupid games, or on the few days off they both had, simply talking to each other and learning more about pasts, friends, and ambitions.Dante learned that sunshine was in Nero's blinding smile when he talked about his crazy gear head friend Nico, or the warmth that enveloped him at Neros full belly laugh, usually at Dante's demise but he didn’t mind. With Nero frowning less, Dante got to see the sun in his warm ocean blue eyes, through his beautiful skin and full lashes. Belatedly Dante realized the nickname was no longer used to tease either, but Dante was using it for its intended purpose - endearment. 

For Dante there was a very distinct moment that the name switched from a teasing joke to a more sincere meaning. It was when Dante seemed to be struggling more with expressing his emotions and Nero was always there with and for him. He was patient with Dantes incompliance and didn’t storm off when Dante tried to push him away. Rather he would begin to talk about his day, how he left Devil May Cry earlier in the day to go buy some normal food and the types of people he ran into that day. He would talk about his own insecurities and how Dante helped him look past it and work harder to fight it. Nero would try everything in his power to take Dante's mind off the dark intrusive thoughts that would typically fill his head on quiet nights or after a mission gone wrong. Without realizing it, Nero had gotten into Dantes heart and had been chipping away at the self-hatred and doubt that Vergil had left when he fell into hell after Mundus. Somehow the younger of the two changed Dantes life around for the better when originally he thought that Nero wouldn't be more than a burden and a hassle on his wallet. Most mornings after that, Dante would begin his mornings with a simple “mornin’ sunshine” to which Nero typically chuckled and responded with “morning? It’s almost noon!” no matter how early Dante got up, simply just because Nero was always an early riser. The elder white-haired demon hunter slowly began to realize he loved Nero, even when they're in the middle of the fight and screaming at the top of their lungs with weapons drawn aimed at the others heart. He still loved Nero when he was being soft and quiet while reading a book or watching tv, and he most definitely loved the boy when he was upset and turned to Dante for both emotional and physical comfort. He even turned to Dante for help when he finally decided to cut off his long hair and opted for a shorter, more age-appropriate style. 

While Dante never told Nero this he began to act differently around the boy, better. Instead of going out to his favorite dinner and ordering a strawberry sundae, he would take Nero out to fancy places or to the movies and his favorite burger joint. He began to do things for Nero, not just himself; Dante would go out and buy little trinkets and nice things for the boy, such as new books, movies and almost anything that Nero showed an interest in-even if the younger of the two didn't realize he wanted it that bad till he had it. Dante didn't realize how head-over-heels he was for the younger until he decided to take him shopping for fancy clothes just so that they could go to the five-star restaurants downtown. Dante had asked Nero to simply accompany him while he went to buy a new suit, keeping it vague enough that if new turned on him he could claim that he never told a lie about what they were doing. At first, Nero was skeptical, “I don’t understand why an old fart like you would even need a suit, especially being a demon hunter. Unless you got some fancy date lined up with some chick and never told me about it!” Dante let out a chuckle that he hoped didn’t sound as awkward and forced to Nero as it did to his own ears while rubbing at the back of his neck and trying to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible, “haha, yeah something like that, well ya comin’ or not?” Of course, Nero went with him though because the only other option was to sit alone at the office until either Dante returned or a client walked in. Trying to be subtle in his flirting, Dante looked over his shoulder at Nero and fluttered his eyelashes and asked: “so what color do you think would look good on me?” Nero's response was to simply scoff and push on Dantes’ shoulder even though there was the ever smallest hint of blush painting his cheeks. Somehow while at the store, Dante was able to coerce Nero into trying on a few different suits and claimed it was incase they ever needed to meet with clients who had deeper pockets than most, but what Nero didn’t know was that it was for Dantes own personal gain. Nero ended up in a suit that was almost drool worthy and Dante had to remember multiple times to pick his jaw up off the floor. It was a tight black suit matched with a dark navy button-up and keeping true to his colors, Nero ended up pairing it with a deep red tie. Dante was finishing his payment while Nero was changing back into his regular clothes, and once he stepped out he gave Dante a quizzical look. 

“So what was that really for? Because buying a suit was really unnecessary, especially when trying to deal with clientele no matter how rich they are.” Dante visibly cringes at the fact that he was called out on his bullshit and shuffles out of the store while trying to avoid answering Nero's question for as long as he can. Dante’s silence does not deter Nero from trying to get the answer he wanted; Dante made it about a block before he finally caved and turned to Nero and grabbed his shoulders to hold him in place. 

“I made you get a suit because I want to take you out to somewhere fancy tonight. I was hoping to take you to the new steak house that opened on the rich side of town, so I knew we couldn’t roll up in our normal leather and denim jackets.” Even though Dante was holding onto Nero's shoulders, the younger kept trying to avoid the questioning gaze of the elder, ducking his head down so all Dante could see was the top of his head although the tips of his ears were turning pink. Keeping his gaze off the male in front of him, Nero tried to sound calm when he finally responded.

"Well if that's the case, then you better get us home so we can get dressed and get to the restaurant before it gets too packed and we won't be able to get a seat." Dante felt the smile spread so wide that his cheeks started to hurt as he trailed one of his hands down Nero's arm so that he could grasp his warm hand and hold that as they traveled back home. During the dinner, Dante felt more confident with his flirting and made it a lot more obvious than he had previously. It was around the time that dessert was being served that Nero leaned forward slightly staring at Dante hard enough that the latter squirmed under the scrutiny. Throughout all of dinner Nero didn’t reject or stop Dantes flirting, nor did he ask why Dante wanted to take him out on the date but that was all about to change as Nero finally opened his mouth.

“So how long have you had this planned? And are you gonna finally fess up about your feelings about me?” Nero's smirk was playful with just a hint of mischief, but most importantly it was warm and Dante knew that the younger demon hunter would not turn him away for anything he was about to say, no matter how romantic and gushy he got with his feelings. Just to simply prolong the suspense, Dante pushed his spoon through the tough top layer of their shared Creme Brulee. Taking the bite of the desert, the sweet flavor of burnt vanilla with a hint of strawberry from the thinly sliced strawberry on top. It wasn’t as good as a strawberry sundae, but it would suffice if it made Nero happy. Leaning back in his seat, Dante crossed his arm over his chest acting like he was pondering the answer when he knew it as soon as Nero had asked him. At this delay, Nero grew more and more irritable before he finally kicked Dante in the shin underneath the table to try and get him to answer. Dante jumped at the interruption and hissed out a low “owwww” while Nero raised his eyebrows and gave him the look that said, "hurry up or you’re gonna get kicked again."

“Fine, fine calm down sunshine. I had this planned for about three weeks with the help of Lady and Trish. I mean I haven’t been quiet or subtle about my feelings for you, so I guess they decided to take pity on me? Whatever it was, Lady lent me the money to get us both these fancy clothes and pay for dinner while Trish was the one who really helped me make a plan by simply telling me to take you here.” Dante ended on a light chuckle at the memory but soon quieted as warmth filled him as he heard Nero's accompanying laugh joined his fading one. Dante gazed at Nero with a starstruck look as the younger tipped his head forward and laughed into his hand with his eyes closed and slight wrinkles formed in the corners at how wide his smile was. Knowing that Nero knew about Dante’s feelings, the man simply blurted “I love you,” while watching Nero laugh and enjoy himself. Upon hearing this, Nero's laughter died off but his smile never left his face, and the sparkle in his eye never dulled. This gave Dante a little hope to work with, and thankfully Nero didn’t take that chance to crush it. 

“Dante, I love you too, why do you think I constantly put up with you flirting with me even though you're terrible at it? Plus I’ve noticed all the things you’ve started buying me and how much you’ve been dotting on me. And not gonna lie, I’ve been enjoying it and glad you have been because I know what you’re feeling so my own feelings don’t scare me as much.” The night continued on for those two as though there was no evil in the world and as though they had no care other than the one next to them. They had left the restaurant to just simply wander around town and look at their city lit up at night before heading back home and to bed. Even while in slumber the warmth that filled them both didn’t fade, nor did the small soft smiles as they fell deeper and deeper into sleep. 

It was a few days later that the incident happened. It was late at night, somewhere around twelve-thirty in the morning with a bone-chilling storm raging outside his window when Dante awoke to a presence standing at his door. He cracked a single blue eye open to gaze at the boy awkwardly shifting from foot to foot in the doorway with a pillow clutched tightly in his arms. Sensing the discomfort rolling off Nero in thick waves, Dante sat up and yawned as the thin blanket pooled around his legs "what's up sunshine?" His voice was slightly deeper, rougher, and groggy from sleep and Nero's eyes snapped up from his feet to Dante's face and almost immediately seemed to well up with tears. Filled with concern and worry, Dante sat up straighter as the next bolt of lightning showed how scared Nero was of whatever happened. 

"I, um. I had a ni-uh I had an unnerving dream. And it's no real big deal or anything, but uh, I was-I was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight? With you?" Nero's grip on his pillow continuously tightened through his spiel as he looked anywhere but Dante and the bright lightning flashing outside. Dante shifted his glance from the window to Nero's face and watched as the boy flinched every time the room lit up with lightning and the window shook with the roar of thunder. Nero looked up at the sound of Dante's shuffling, his eyes alighted with hope. 

"You get in a bed and get comfy, let me close these blinds." Nero gave a muted nod as he dove for the blankets, burying his head underneath them as Dante crossed the room to tightly close the curtains he had and shut the door so that there was less light infiltrating from the hallway. Softly sighing, Dante's heart broke just a little seeing this boy shake as he was but was glad that Nero trusted him enough to come to him for help. Crawling back under the blanket, he softly chuckled at the fact that even while terrified, Nero was laying as far away from Dante as he could. Grabbing onto his hand, Dante pulled the boy onto his chest and held him close. Almost instinctively, they curled around each other, almost seeming as though they were strings woven together to create a beautiful tapestry. Dante ran his hand through Nero's hair in a soothing manner, and even though the storm raged on Nero began to settle and grow comfortable with the shared warmth. Soon enough they had both fallen back into a peaceful slumber. It was later when Dante finally awoke. His bed was chilly cold where Nero had previously slept, rolling out of bed Dante’s body was very sluggish in response causing him to knock over a couple of empty bottles that were littered around his bed. Why the hell did he even get up? There didn’t seem to be a real reason until the cramping in his abdomen told him he needed to go pee. Dante stumbled his way towards the bathroom to relieve himself. After he finished and washed his hands, he began what felt like such a long journey back to the bedroom before the warm sound of laughter drifted up the stairs causing him to pause. Dante knew that laugh quite well, it was Nero's laugh. Dante walked down the rickety old staircase, skipping the step that was still broken from a fight he and Nero had once over something stupid and Nero slammed his sword into the stair, and Dante just never got it fixed. Finally looking out at the expanse of his empty office, he realized what was happening. Nero's laughter rang in his ear once more and Dante glanced towards the kitchen to see Nero making a simple breakfast and Dantes heart painfully clenched whilst melting at the same time. Dante remembers this. He was sitting at the table making awful jokes and puns, and he was honestly surprised that Nero smiled at them, let alone laughed at the jokes! He was so beautiful, the sun filtering in through the blinds and casting bright beams of hazy yellow light onto the floor. Nero was setting the plates on the table for both him and Dante as the phone started to ring. Since he was already standing, Nero walked back into the main office area and picked up the phone.

"Devil May Cry, Nero here." Dante wasn't worried about the kid answering the phone, or even going out to a job by himself; while Nero may have not been hunting as long as he had, the kid was still pretty damn good. Plus he didn't have any disadvantage, rather with his powerful trigger and demon blood, he probably had too much of an advantage to be fair. Nero walking back into the kitchen broke Dante out of his retrieve. The younger man leaned down and gave Dante a quick peck on the lips as a short farewell, Dante smiled, "Be safe sunshine, I'll be waiting for you." Nero nodded as he grabbed his weapons and headed out the door. The Dante that was in the kitchen didn't do much besides eating his breakfast, the one who was frozen stiff at the bottom of the stairs felt the color drain out of his face and the room as the door shut tightly behind his sunshine. Now there was no light in his office, it felt freezing in there to him and there were empty bottles scattered all around the room. He spotted Trish sitting on his couch quietly watching him. For once she was humbly dressed, and almost immediately he realized why-it's been a whole year since that day. Just seeing her here, Dante felt wet tears stream down his cheeks, and his breath stutter and almost stop in his chest. With a silent nod, he ambled back up the stairs, trying to prolong the inevitable. After a while, he came back downstairs more presentable and he and Trish headed out towards his car. It hadn't been driven in over a year, and Dante didn't think he'd ever drive it again which is why he crawled into the passenger seat and Trish walked to the driver's side. Dante tried not to think about where they were going, but the memory kept popping up into the forefront of his mind. 

Nero had been gone for a few days and hadn't even tried to contact Dante and it made the latter begin to worry where the former was. Dante had the location where Nero's job was, and he hopped into the driver's side of his car, speeding off to find out where he was. When Dante got to the place, fear and worry began to send icy chills throughout his body, gripping tightly to his bones. The sky was dark with an approaching storm, the air was charged with electricity. Bringing out ebony and ivory, he cautiously inched towards the building, it being too dark and damp to really see anything inside the building. He kept moving forward, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light. It was then that he spotted it, a head of white hair with specks of dried blood clumping it together. His blood ran cold as he slowed his steps even more. His body was shaking and he couldn't tell if it was because of fear or the chill in the air. Finally, he made it to the corner where his breath stopped short and his knees buckled from underneath him, slamming his body into the ground Dante heard strange cries echoing off the walls of the building and bouncing around. It took a minute before he realized that the noises were coming from him because in front of him lay his only reason for living, the body of Nero not moving, covered in blood. The older demon hunter reached out, his hand shaking as he moved to run his fingers through Nero's hair. Dante's voice broke as he whispered: "sunshine, it's time to get up now, we gotta go home." There was a hiccup in the middle of his sobs as he realized just how cold Nero was when he was once so warm. 

Presently, Dante doesn't even try to stop the tears from flowing as Trish stopped the car at the graveyard and helped get Dante to the right headstone. She held Dante up as he lost the ability to stand as sobs racked his body. He learned the hard way, yet again, that the world doesn’t care and will rip away the only thing that could help keep him warm; his sunshine, his Nero. Now his world was dark, useless, and empty. If it wasn't for Trish and Lady constantly watching him, he was sure he'd be six feet under with Nero. Since they won't let him, he just drinks himself stupid and hides in his room watching as the sun sets and leaves the world cold and dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up! My Instagram is @NotAStalker13. I'd love to hear what you have to say about this fic and I'm always looking for more friends to scream about this with!


End file.
